wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Bayle Domon
| lastappeared= | living=amol |hair = Brown}} Bayle Domon is an Illianer ship captain, formerly of the ship Spray. Appearance He is broad and muscular, has a long beard that leaves his upper lip bare in the Illian fashion, and speaks with an Illianer accent. Activities Fleeing Shadar Logoth Domon helped Rand al'Thor, Mat Cauthon, and Thom Merrilin escape Trollocs near Shadar Logoth, and has since been an active, if indirect, player in the current struggles between the Westlands, the Seanchan, and the Shadow. He is an accomplished sailor, and enjoys collecting old things and seeing the sights of the world. He did a brisk trade along the rivers, until - in Maradon - he bought one of the seals to the Dark One's prison. Subsequently, he was chased by Shadowspawn and Darkfriends all the way to Illian. After being captured by the Seanchan , he was forced to hand the seal over to High Lord Turak Aladon. He agrees to help Nynaeve, Elayne, Min and Egwene get away from Falme by ship. The escape plans don't work out but he manages his own escape during the confusion during the battle with the Seanchan and heads for Tanchico. Tanchico As a captain, Domon is a formidable employer, but he makes good profits and shares them with his crew. He prefers to do all the difficult sailing maneuvers by himself, although he is confident rather than arrogant. He is loyal, helping out the needy when he can; for example, he arranged passage for Egwene al'Vere, Min Farshaw, Nynaeve al'Meara, and Elayne Trakand in Falme, and later on helps them in Tanchico as well. After entering the Panarch's Palace in Tanchico and successfully acquiring another of the seals and the "sad bracelets", he had planned to move his fleet away to a new location, and managed to leave with Egeanin Sarna, seeking to drop the sad bracelets into the ocean near the Aile Somera. However, he was forced to surrender the a'dam to a Seanchan vessel. Fleeing Ebou Dar and marriage Following the capture of the Spray and its contents, Egeanin was effectively promoted to Captain of the Green. Domon, however, was taken prisoner and sold as da'covale. Fortunately, Egeanin managed to purchase him, though this made him her so'jhin, to which he has since had trouble adapting. Domon runs into Mat in Ebou Dar and introduces him to Egeanin; afterward she agrees to join him in escaping. She provides Mat three sul'dam and also helps two Aes Sedai escape. However they are caught in the act by Tuon trying to leave and they kidnap her by tying her up. Egeanin names her as the Daughter of the Nine Moons and Mat names her as his wife three times, thus—unknowingly—completing half the marriage according to Seanchan custom. Tuon does not struggle to get free but chooses to go with them. They then escape Ebou Dar and the Seekers by traveling with Valan Luca's Grand Traveling Show and Magnificent Display of Marvels and Wonders. Domon shaves his head to avoid notice. He and Egeanin (now known as Leilwin Shipless) are later married. After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin, Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them. Domon now acts as guard over Aludra's cannons and doesn't let anyone through—even Mat—without Aludra's permission. Leilwin decides to leave Mat's company with Domon and the Aes Sedai and make for Tar Valon. Once Domon reaches Tar Valon, he sneaks through a gateway and Travels to the Field of Merrilor. Once there, he and Leilwin are escorted to Nynaeve by Sleete. Nynaeve reprimands Leilwin for letting the dominion band fall into Seanchan hands and then it being used on the Dragon Reborn. Leilwin pledges herself da'covale to the White Tower in the hope of regaining some scrap of honor. The Last Battle Domon is with Leilwin when she seeks out Egwene al'Vere, in order to pledge servitude to her. Egwene has the two taken away by Tower guards to deal with later. They are taken to the Kandori war-front. There Leilwin swears an oath to protect and serve Egwene. Domon advises Gawyn Trakand to listen to his wife's warning on the Bloodknife Ter'angreal. He waits at the edge of the Aes Sedai camp for Leilwin. She finally returns with Egwene and Gawyn. They Skim together back to the White Tower. es:Bayle Domon Category:Ship captains Category:POV character